


If You Just Hold Me

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Nightmares, Poe just wants to help, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt, rey isn't doing too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Say that you’ll hold me forever; say that the wind won’t change on us.Exegol never lets her sleep.MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	If You Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst :| (not really but I can't help but say sorry lol)

Nightmares haunt her at night, her own grandfather threatening to kill her family and then taking her own life. Rey wakes up shaking and drenched in sweat, reaching across the sheets for Poe.

As soon as she touches his face, his eyes open and he’s also reaching for her. He bundles her up in his arms, kissing every inch of her face while whispering reassuring words. Rey holds on to him and sobs, making Poe even more worried and cry too. 

“What can I do Sunshine?”

“Just say that you’ll hold me forever,” is all that she can say back.


End file.
